


First mission (fanfiction)

by Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: #the backstory of Grays necklace and Erzas earings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself/pseuds/Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray remembers Erzas first mission to which the master asked him to accompany her...</p>
<p>What happened back then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First mission (fanfiction)

The master had asked him to escort Erza on her first mission. Of course Gray was full of ambition to show off but -like you surely already guessed correctly- he messed up several times, big time. Therefore at the end of the mission their clients praised Erza while he was standing a bit aside, full of bruises and a cracked self-esteem. But this wasn’t actually the worst part why he felt totally ashamed of himself and of his behaviour.

While, at the begining, he was totally angry at Erza letting him look so bad in comparision (and behaved accordingly which makes him now blush due to shame), he now felt strongly, differently. He threw a look at her and he couldn’t help than feeling admiration. Especially remembering the moment when she defended all these little children while being almost self a child had left a big impression on him and… he didn’t really want to admit it but for an instance he had thought of seeing Ur instead of Erza just for the blink of the moment. His heart contracted and hurted.

Due to the fact, that they needed more time for the mission than expected it was already pretty late so their clients offered them to stay over night. While Erza wanted to decline the offer Gray gave thanks to them. He hoped that a night of sleep would let his bruises vanish before Macao and Wakaba would see him like this and would make fun of him. Only the imigination of… So they accepted this offer.

Nevertheless both of them were laying awake and couldn’t sleep because of different reasons. While this foreign, strange place let Erza feel uncomfortable and alarmed, and reminded her somehow of the Tower of Heaven, what leaded her to think about her friends she unwillingly left behind…

…. Gray was simply not able to find a comfotable sleeping position without feeling all this physical pain. He really hated himself at this vary moment for his own weakness. After he turned around for the tenth time, Erza who was already thinking of a way to start a conversation -everything was better than feeling alone with her dark thoughts-used it as a starting point.

Erza: “ How often do you still intend to turn around? How am I supposed to sleep if you are keep on moving?”

Gray: “Sorry.”

At this moment Erza felt pretty proud of her conversation skills. She was even able to find an excuse why she was still awake so Gray wouldn’t have a chance to ask her about that. But unexpectedly he didn’t continue the chat. She waited few seconds before she turned to her other side to be able to look at him, but he was gone.

Her heart raced, instantely she was sitting straight and the shadows on the walls become more dangerous looking. She run out of the room searching for Gray. In her panic caused by all her hegative thoughts and memories moments ago she was ready to shout Gray’s name and to wake everyone up when she found him just in time.

He was standing in the small inner garden, the moon was shining and the sound of the water play was to be heard. This scenery was calming her. Gray stood with his back to her and firstly she wasn’t able to tell what he was actually doing.Therefore she approached.

The thought of going back on her own wasn’t really inviting. It seemed that Gray was somehow performing.

Gray: “ I swear I will never abandon these innocent children! As long as I am your oponent I will prevent you of harming any of them! My sword shall punish you!!!!”

For some seconds Erza looked emotionless at Gray before her worries turned into fury which discharged itself in a brutal hit on the back of Gray’s head.

So while she was worrying about him, he made fun of her instead???

Gray: “Hey!!!! What was this for?”

By accident his Ice sword fall to the groud and boke into many pieces while he was turned around.

Erza was looking at them. They were reflecting the moon light quite nicely.

Gray firstly totally angry, then surprised of Erza’s presence and then ashamed of it, while realising that she had been watching him a while ago. followed her look at the Ice pieces in agony.

Erza: “ So you weren’t making just fun of me?”

Gray stepped back. “What are you talking about? Why should I? *he looked to the ground again* You were really amazing at this moment while I was totally useless.”

Erza *reflex* : “ This isn’t…”

Gray: “ If Lyon would have seen me, he definetely would have said I would have been a disgrace to our master.”

Erza heared the sadness in his tone and noticed his attempt to distract.

Gray: “ Was it really necessary to beat me up even more? Macao will already make fun of me for looking so beaten up while you look like coming back of vacation.”

He felt miserable.

Gray: “ Wait, was this your intention from the start?”

Erza: “It’s not my fault that you are so pathetic! And to feel upset will not change the fact that you are weak”

Gray: “ What did you…”

He went silent when Erza let a sword appear out of the blue. A second sword followed. Gray barely managed to catch it.

Erza: “ How about less moaning and bashing and more training instead? First we have to work on your miserable stand….”

The two of them trained together through the whole night and Gray found a liking to it. At the end of the session Erza even praised him in having “some kind of talent” for it. Firstly he didn’t know for sure how to take it, but still it made him extremly happy for some reason. Therefore he decided to acknowledge Erza as his semi-master in silent and to take sword fight into his fighting repetoire. But then Erza made it clear, that she was honest about it. 

It was when they come across a jeweller stand on their way back to the guild when Erza made herself clear that she was honest about it. Especially the one chain amulet of a sword cross which reminded him strongyl of the earings of his father attracted Gray’s attention. He was looking at it. Not sure wheter a momento of this of his dead father would actually be nice or depressing to have, but because he couldn’t afford it anyway with his part of the award this was actually already more speculations thoughts than really serious thoughts. 

Erza who of course didn’t have a clue about the dialoge which was going on in Gray’s head at this very moment, spontanously decided to bought it together with two Kunai earings for herself , because she once heard that women would look beautiful with earings. And by that she decided to make them a momento for their first mission together, for her first sucessful mission as a mage of fairy tail (many more were going to follow) and for him of learning the basics of sword fight so quickely. But he had to promise her to never lose it!

Her happy face in her total believe that she has done something what would make him certainly happy, was so warming that he couldn’t possibly reject this present. And yeah he had to cover his eyes with his strands of hair for a while because of nasty dust which flew into them at this very moment, at the most unfitting time. 

He really liked her. Yeah for sure she was sometimes bit weird but her heart was pure and he really liked it seeing her smiling. They went to a shop where Erza got her earings. On their way back Gray was offering her some Ice to cool her wounds but she acted though… at least at the beginning… 

They arrived at the guild. Gray braced himself. And sadly his foreseeing became true. 

Macao and Wakaba were laughing their ass off and were making fun of him while Gray’s face went darker red. But Erza came to “rescue”. 

Erza: “ Actually I beated him up for running around naked, it hasn’t anything to do with the actual mission, we did both pretty well at it actually.” 

Macao and Wakaba went silent. 

Erza winked at Gray and wispered: “Like this noone will ever have to know what the real reason was why you are beaten up.” 

She tapped on his shoulder before she walked to the master. 

After she was no longer in earshot Macao and Wakaba again broke out in laughter and were teasing their exhibistionist extremly, who had no clue how to feel about it. 

She was indeed very “amazing” … …and confident in her conversation skills … 

...

Gray hold his amulet in the hand while he was remembering his first mission with Erza. After this time only few months later she mastered the S-class competition and left him behind, leaving for missions on her own… In this time he rushed everytime back to the guild everytime he heard that she was going to come back to be able to welcome her home. Soon afterwards Natsu had joined the guild and Erza had asked him to look after him in her stead for a bit. He remembered how annoying this actually was but in retro perspective he knew that this was totally necessary (Igneel obsessed dragon slayer). He blinked. And then years later Lucy joinded the guild and he become again a part of Erza’s team. 

He was smiling… 

Erza: “ Gray! Lucy, Happy and Natsu are ready to leave.” 

Gray clearheaded, took the request of his interest of the board. Then he went to Erza and they kissed before they both left the guild holding hands.

Happy: “ rrrr They like each other!”


End file.
